Laurenda crime family
The''' Laurenda crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the fourth most powerful crime family in New York. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Carmine Maggereo (1922 - 1934) (retired) *Dominick "Dom" Corite (1934 - 1939) (imprisoned) *Silvio Madarillo (1939 - 1955) (retired) *Frank "Silver Tongue" Laurenda (1955 - 1969) (retired) (imprisoned 1958 - 1961) **''Acting Boss: Edward "Eddie" Dulce (1958 - 1961)'' *Paul "Big Paulie" Digaggi (1969 - 1978) (died of natural causes) *Nicola "Nick" Digaggi (1978 - 1983) (imprisoned, stepped down) *Anthony "The Jew" Castalanessa (1983 - 1985) (murdered) *Vincenzo "The King of Staten Island" Nerlopo (1985 - 1989) (retired) *Matteo "Marty" Parrone (1989 - 2012) (retired) *George Camion (2012 - present) (sentenced to life imprisonment in 2014) ** Acting Boss: Corrado P. "Frank" Darnella (2014 - present) 'Underboss:' *Stefano Venduro (1922 - 1940) (became boss) *Frank "Silver Tongue" Laurenda (1940 - 1955) (became boss) *Ernest "Ernie Flat Cap" Bosiglio (1955 - 1973) (died of a heart attack) *Nicola "Nick" Digaggi (1973 - 1978) (became boss) *Angelo Masse (1984 - 2004) (sentenced to life imprisonment in 1998, stepped down in 2004) *Carmen Romagniso (2004 - 2008) (imprisoned, stepped down) ** Acting Underboss: Lorenzo "Larry Boy" Mastrone (2008 - 2010) (died of natural causes) *Vincent "Vinnie Glasses" Aolardi (2010 - 2014) (life imprisonment) * "Acting": ''Antonio "Tony" Anucci (2014 - present) 'Consigliere: *Santino "Sammy" Linto (1927 - 1936) (imprisoned) *Vincenzo "Cenzo" Belini (1936 - 1948) (retired) *Vincenzo "The King of Staten Island" Nerlopo (1948 - 1987) (promoted to boss) (imprisoned 1951 - 1962) **''Acting Consigliere: Nicholas "Nicky F" Furnone (1951 - 1953) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting Consigliere: Joseph "Joey Wings" Furnone (1953 - 1962)'' *Clarence "Rinzo" Rattelli (1987 - 1993) (died of a heart attack) *Frank "Big Chief" Parabrea (1993 - 1995) (became FBI informant in 1995) *George "Georgie Dimples" Mioconte (1995 - 2005) (murdered) *Christopher "Chris" Cannarella (2005 - 2015) (murdered) *Lawrence "Larry Cheech" DeCicco (2015 - present) Current Leadership '''Administration: *'Boss:' George Camion - former Manhattan capo, boss since 2012. On November 2, 2014, Camion was sentenced along with the heads and acting heads of three other New York families with racketeering charges. Camion was sentenced to life in prison. * Acting Boss: 'Corrado P. "Frank" Darnella - a violent capo in the Laurenda family, Darnella is known to be a ruthless killer. Darnella has previously been charged with manslaughter in 1979 and served 18 years. Darnella was made a capo in 1998. *'Underboss: ''Vacant'' *"Acting" Underboss: Antonio "Tony" Anucci - trusted capo and financial advisor to the family. *'Consigliere: '''Lawrence "Larry Cheech" DeCicco 'Capos: '''The Bronx Faction: *Eliseo "Leo" Acaro - a Bronx capo, Acaro was involved with the Belmont Boys, ''a family crew that extorted businesses in the Belmont section of the Bronx. *Eugene "Gino" Balice - a Bronx capo and top lieutenant to Corrado Darnella, Balice is currently imprisoned with a projected release date of December 21, 2014. Balice is best known for introducing online gambling rackets to the mob. *Domenick "Skinny Dom" Ciasone - Bronx captain, Ciasone was indicted on November 8, 1998 along with Christopher Cannerella, John Campo, and James Gurino on charges of extortion from a Bronx construction company. Ciasone served 4 years in a federal prison and was released on April 30, 2002. In July 1999, Ciasone was shot at while walking outside of his Middle Village home by soldiers in the crew of Anthony Lupino, because of a big dispute over territory. *Rosario "Big Rosie" Mastrone - Bronx capo who was arrested in 2007 on gambling charges and was released in 2008. Mastrone's father was former underboss Lorenzo Mastrone. *Daniel "Danny Muscles" Pasuso - Bronx capo, Pasuso was arrested on evidence tampering on an extortion charge. He was charged with both in 2006 and was released in 2011. Pasuso and his brother Gregory are both involved in drug trafficking. *Carlo Percona - 81-year old Bronx capo, Percona was arrested on fraud charges in 2003 and was released in 2005. *Edward "Eddie" Viali - a Bronx capo, Viali was the target of a RICO trial in 1995 when he was sentenced to 10 years in prison for racketeering and overseeing a wire room that sent profits to Miami. '''Manhattan Faction:' *Nicholas "Nicky" Malmato - Manhattan capo, Malmato led the Mulberry Gang which recruited gangsters for the family. *Carmine Fresco - Manhattan capo, Fresco was involved in cocaine trafficking and became very wealthy because of it. *Ralph Minito - a Manhattan capo who runs the Middle Village Crew, Minito was arrested in 2008 on gambling charges and released in 2013. *David "Dave" Camion - a Manhattan capo, Camion is the only child of boss George Camion. Queens Faction: *Michael "Big Mike" Saviero Sr. - Queens capo and leader of the Brooklyn Heights Crew, Saviero was arrested in 1976 on murder charges and served 20 years. His son Michael Jr. is also a capo. *Michael "Mikey Spas" Saviero Jr. - Queens capo and son of capo Michael Sr.. New Jersey Faction: *Eugenio "Gigi" Giovanno - New Jersey capo who was charged in 1999 of extortion and released in 2002. Giovanno was involved in cocaine trafficking with convicted Italian mob boss Salvatore Ferrante in the 1980s. Government Informant/Witnesses * Louis Avaro - soldier and uncle of soldier Joseph Avaro. Cooperated in 2004. * John Busco - soldier and father of soldier Thomas Busco. Cooperated in 2001. * Peter Campo - soldier who was arrested because his brother's cooperation with authorities. He became an informant in 2002. * Salvatore Campo - captain who cooperated with the Bureau of Narcotics after he was arrested for marijuana possesion in 1999. His information led to the arrest of 14 other members of the Laurenda family, including his cousin and his brother, who also became an informant. He is currently in witness protection. * Edward Castiano - soldier who was arrested in 1995, convicted of 10 murders. Castiano was facing the death penalty, when he chose to testify against Angelo Masse. * Daniel "Danny Greaseball" Copo - soldier/acting capo who was arrested for murder in 1990 and became an informant. Copo was released from prison in 2000 and is currently in witness protection. * Vincent "Vinnie" DiFiore - captain who was arrested in 1990 for cocaine trafficking and cooperated. * Paul "Little Paulie" DiNapoli - soldier, DiNapoli cooperated in 1974. * Robert "Little Duke" Dulce - soldier and son of former acting boss, Dulce cooperated with authorities in 1980 after a failed assassination attempt. * George "Georgie" Everett - associate who was arrested on heroin trafficking charges in 2008, and cooperated against underboss Carmen Romagniso. * Sergio Iacataldi - captain of Christopher Cannarella's old crew, became an informant in 2011. Iacataldi died in 2012 of a heart attack. * Salvatore "Sal" Lotini - captain, in 1993 Lotini was paranoid that he was the target of a hit, leading to his cooperation with authorities. Lotini's son also cooperated with his father. * Alphonse "Little Al" Lotini - soldier, cooperated in 1993 with his father. * Dante "Whitey" "Mr. Brooklyn" Mangano - soldier, Mangano was arrested in 2004 on charges of 5 murders. * Michael "Mikey New England" Olano - captain, Olano was arrested in 2006 on racketeering charges and, facing 75 years in prison, cooperated with the FBI. His projected release is September 20, 2021. * Michael "Ears" Porello - soldier who was indicted along with Joseph Zizzi, Joseph Laurenda, and Benny Pappalardo in 2009. He cooperated with the FBI and his information helped form Operation Garden State. * Joseph "Bigs" Ulillo - soldier who cooperated in 1995. * Joseph Zizzi - soldier who was indicted in 2009 and became an informant. He helped indict others through Operation Garden State.